


Confessions.

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, So Much Cuteness, alexander is brave, but it’s a good thing, for once, thomas is not smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas accidentally lets something slip.Alexander doesn’t mind too much.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> To those of you that responded to my last note, big thanks

“Do you hate me or something?” Alexander asks Thomas one day.

They were alone in Thomas’s office.

Before Thomas can process what he’s saying, he responds.

“Not at all. I’m actually quite in love with you, really.” 

Alexander freezes.

Thomas immediately begins to panic.

What the hell did he just say?

He must be so fucking stupid because-

Thomas’s thoughts are cut short when he feels a soft pair of lips against his own.

He quickly realizes it’s Alexander and kisses back.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Alexander admits once they split.

Thomas can’t help but tease him. “Did you not because you couldn’t reach?”

Alexander huffs. “It is not my fault you’re a fucking giant.”

“Don’t worry, darlin. Your height will make you seem younger when you’re old,” Thomas teases.

Alexander gives him a look. “I have work to do.”

Thomas smirks, pulling Alexander into his lap. “I also have something to do.”

Alexander shoves him away. “Not right now, you heathen. Later.”

Thomas’s eyes glint with satisfaction. “So, there will be a later?”

Alexander just sighs but suddenly perks up.

“Thomas? Could you-”

“I’m not passing your debt plan.”

“Goddamn it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
